Dian Wei
Dian Wei (died 197) was a military officer serving under the warlord Cao Cao in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. Famed for his enormous strength, Dian Wei excelled at wielding a pair of Ji''s (a halberd-like weapon), each of which was said to weigh 40 ''jin. He was killed in action at the Battle of Wancheng while covering Cao Cao's escape from Zhang Xiu's forces. Biography Early life Dian Wei was a native of Jiwu (己吾), Chenliu (陳留) commandery, which is in present-day Ningling County, Shangqiu, Henan. He was described as a stalwart man with superhuman strength, and he had the ambition of becoming a youxia.[[|3]] When he was young, Dian Wei once agreed to help a certain Liu family in Xiangyi (襄邑) take revenge by killing Li Yong (李永), a man from Suiyang (睢陽). Li Yong was formerly the Chief (長) of Fuchun (富春), and he was very cautious about his personal protection. Dian Wei disguised himself as a marquis and travelled to Li Yong's house in a carriage filled with food and wine. He entered the house without challenge and killed Li with a concealed dagger and proceeded to kill Li's wife as well. He then left the house and retrieved his weapons (sword and ji) from the carriage and walked away. As Li Yong lived near the marketplace, news of his death spread quickly and the whole town was shocked. Hundreds of men went to pursue the murderer but none of them dared to approach Dian Wei. After travelling four or five li on foot, Dian Wei met his companions and they escaped after a brief fight with the pursuers. Dian Wei became recognised as a hero after that incident. Serving Cao Cao See also: Battle of Yan Province In 189, when the regional warlord Zhang Miao was rallying an army to join the campaign against Dong Zhuo, Dian Wei answered the call and became a subordinate of Zhao Chong (趙寵), a Major (司馬) in Zhang Miao's force. Once, a large banner was swaying in the strong wind and many men could not stop it from swaying despite their combined efforts. Dian Wei used only one hand to grab the banner pole and succeeded in keeping it upright. Zhao Chong was very impressed with Dian Wei's strength. Dian Wei later became a subordinate of Xiahou Dun, a general under the warlord Cao Cao. He was promoted to Major (司馬) later for his efforts in battle. Around 194, Cao Cao attacked a rival warlord Lü Bu in Puyang (濮陽) and launched a surprise night attack on one of Lü Bu's camps located 40-50 ji west of Puyang. However, Lü Bu led reinforcements from Puyang and joined in the battle. Cao Cao and his forces were caught in an onrush by Lü Bu's forces. Dian Wei ordered dozens of men to gather around him, put on two layers of armour, discard their shields and arm themselves only with spears and jis. Another wave of enemy soldiers closing in from the west unleashed a barrage of arrows onto Dian Wei and his men. Dian Wei remained oblivious to the arrows and told his men, "Let me know when the enemy is ten paces away." The men did so. Dian Wei then said again, "Let me know when they are five paces away." The men then suddenly cried out in fear, "The enemy is upon us!" Dian Wei was holding on to a dozen ji''s, and he flung them at the enemy when they were near him. Each ''ji knocked down an enemy soldier and not a single ji missed its target. Lü Bu's forces then retreated. By then, it was nearing dawn, so Cao Cao and his forces returned to camp. Cao Cao was impressed with Dian Wei so he promoted the latter to Commandant (都尉). Dian Wei was placed in command of hundreds of Cao Cao's personal guards, who patrolled around Cao's tent. Dian Wei was a robustly built fighter, so the guards under his command were specially selected by him. During battle, Dian Wei and his men were always the first to charge into the enemy formation. Dian Wei was later promoted to Colonel (校尉). Dian Wei was known for being a loyal, prudent and responsible man. He often stood guard outside Cao Cao's tent from morning until dusk, and even at night he would sleep beside Cao's tent, and he rarely returned to his own quarters. He was also a heavy eater and drinker, and he ate in huge mouthfuls and drank in long gulps. Because of his enormous appetite, several men were required to serve him whenever he sat down for meals. Cao Cao was very impressed with him. Dian Wei's weapons of choice were dual ji''s or long swords. There was a saying in Cao Cao's army about Dian Wei, "There is a certain warrior Dian in our camp who wields a pair of ''ji''s weighing 80 ''jin in total." Death Further information: Battle of WanchengIn early 197, Cao Cao invaded Jing Province and his army approached Wan (宛; present-day Wancheng District, Nanyang, Henan), located in the north of the province. Wan was the territory of the warlord Zhang Xiu, who immediately surrendered when he heard that Cao Cao had arrived. Cao Cao was pleased so he threw a banquet for Zhang Xiu and his men. During the banquet, Dian Wei stood guard behind Cao Cao, holding a giant battle axe whose blade was one chi long. Zhang Xiu and his followers did not dare to look up when they toasted to Cao Cao. Cao Cao had stayed in Wan for more than 10 days when Zhang Xiu suddenly rebelled and launched a surprise attack on Cao's camp. Cao Cao was caught unprepared so he retreated with a few horsemen. Dian Wei stood guard at the entrance to the camp and prevented Zhang Xiu's soldiers from advancing further. The enemy then scattered and broke into Cao Cao's camp from the other entrances. Dian Wei had about a dozen men with him and they were all heavily outnumbered by Zhang Xiu's forces. However, Dian Wei fought bravely with a long ji, and with each swing of his weapon, he broke more than ten enemy spears. As the battle went on, Dian Wei's men were eventually all killed and Dian himself had sustained several wounds all over his body, but he continued fighting the enemy at close quarters with short weapons. Dian Wei grabbed two enemies and killed them, and the others did not dare to approach him. Dian Wei then rushed forward and slew several more enemy soldiers before eventually succumbing to his wounds. Just before his death, he was still glaring and swearing at the enemy. Only after confirming that Dian Wei was dead did the enemies dare to come forward and decapitate him. Dian Wei's head was passed around for Zhang Xiu's men to see while they also came to look at his headless body.[[|11]] By then, Cao Cao had already retreated safely to Wuyin (舞陰), and he broke down in tears when he heard of Dian Wei's death. He ordered his men to retrieve Dian Wei's body and personally attended the funeral and had Dian buried in Xiangyi (襄邑; present-day Sui County, Shangqiu, Henan). Later, whenever Cao Cao passed by Dian Wei's grave, he would stop to pay his respects and mourn Dian.[[|12]] Descendants Cao Cao appointed Dian Wei's son, Dian Man (典滿), as a langzhong (郎中). Cao Cao missed Dian Wei later so he promoted Dian Man to Major (司馬) and kept Dian Man close to him. After Cao Cao died in 220, his son Cao Pi appointed Dian Man as a Commandant (都尉) and granted him the title of a "Secondary Marquis" (關內侯). null